steam_islandsfandomcom-20200216-history
Watchful Eyes Program
Attention The Watchful Eyes Program was created by the United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia. It is both a piece of legislation and a security program. The Watchful Eyes Program was created by Vodkaslavia as a program to keep watch over its Citizens. It's intent was to create an easy and reliable way to track Citizens and reduce Crime. The Program consisted of three steps, two that were quickly and easily added in, the third needing time to phase in. Legislation The Original Legislation was passed in 11,730 B.O. The original draft (which was in Slavician) was lost during the Great Turmoil, but the surviving Stemel Translation was retrieved and restored. This is the document below. The Watchful Eyes Program 11,730 B.C., Rabinam 3 The United Islands of Vodkaslavia Dictator: George Sertovok Ion Head Writer: Markus Dolminoc Westin Co-Signers: Allison Bood Opiohun, Chase Brooke Aviat Abstract Under the direction of this law, the United Islands of Vodkaslavia will hereby be made a safer place with the ultimate goal of reducing crime and helping to find comrades lost in disasters. The Ministry A new ministry, the Ministry of Watchful Eyes (hereby referred to as MWE), shall be created to run and oversee the program. The MWE will operate out of a remote location (the location will be determined by the Dictator and kept under lock and key so as to prevent sabotage) within the United Islands. The Head of the MWE, The Nablyudatel' Watcher, shall be appointed by the current Dictator and lead in good health. The Watcher is immune from trial unless the dictator authorizes the trial or there is a four fifths vote in the House of the People and/or two thirds vote in the House of the Senate the formation of the House of the Makers, they need a simple majority to force a trial. All Staff, including the Watcher, are subject to the three parts of the program. The Three Steps Step 1 The First Step of the Program is a Barcode, unique to each Person. The Barcode will consist of a system of Bars of varying widths and amounts, along with a unique set of numbers for each person. part was removed due the length of numbers with the large population. This Barcode will be used for Identification of the Person and will be their lifeline for Government Programs. Every Citizen, including the Dictator and all Members of the Government, will be issued a Barcode that will be applied to the side of the neck through means of robotic surgery at birth. Current Citizens over the age of thirteen (13) years old will be issued the Barcode solely through Step Two of the Program, whereas all Citizens under thirteen (13) years old will be required to get the Barcode ensynced. Citizens immigrating to the United Islands will not be ensynced; they will receiver their Barcode on their Step Two, through their children under the age of thirteen (13) will be required to be ensynced. Step Two The Second Step of the Program is an Identification Card. The ID Card will be issued to Citizens at the age of thirteen (13) years old. The first issue of the card will not contain a picture of the Citizen, but instead the Vodkaslavian Cog will be in its place instead. This ID Card will contain, on the front; a Picture of the Citizen (to be updated every five years starting at the age of 15), the Citizen's full name (Surname Title, First Middle Others), the Citizen's sex, the Citizen's Height at time of renewal, the Citizen's Weight at time of renewal, the Citizen's Eye Color, the Citizen's Birthday, the Citizen's Species, the Citizen's Race, and the Issuing City of the Renewed Card. In the upper left-hand corner of the Citizen's Picture, the flag of Vodkaslavia is to be stamped on. At the bottom of the card, "United Islands of Vodkaslavia" USS of Vodkaslavia is to be written. the Barcode would be added in the lower right-hand corner of the card. On the back of the ID Card, the Citizen's name is to be reprinted in the same manner as the front. Underneath the name, the Citizen's Barcode is to be printed the size of the Card. Along the bottom of the card, "United Islands of Vodkaslavia" USS of Vodkaslavia is to be written. Step Three The third and final step of the Program is the Tracking Device. The EHF-RFID Micro Device (from here on called TD) is to be a small microscopic device that will allow for the easy tracking and identification of Citizens. The Citizen's Barcode, Medical Information, Identification, and other information deemed necessary will be stored on the device, which is to be receive power through the means of solar panels placed near the surface of the skin was changed to being powered by the movement of nervous-system signals through the spinal cord with batteries that can hold charge for the TD for at least 20 days after losing connection to its power source. The TD is to be mounted at the base of the neck in the spinal cord after birth, so the body is able to grow around the device and keep it safe from tampering. Citizens that have not been born within 30 days of the passing of this legislation, no matter of age, will not receive a Device. This will be phased in through generations. Citizens immigrating to Vodkaslavia will not be required to get the Device, but any future generations born within Vodkaslavia will be required to get the TD. Safety and Usage The Watchful Eyes Program is designed to be used as criminal deterrence and missing person's location services. The Program will be used to track the location of Citizens present at locations of a criminal event, and any that appear to match the description will be tracked down through the use of this Program. By giving all Citizens a certain ID and Barcode, they will be the only ones eligible for the use of their ID to receive Government Programs or Security-Oriented Programs. With the duration of the EHF-RFID Micro Device, it can be used to find persons missing due to attacks, natural disasters, or freak accidents. The Three Steps will be helpful in identifying the Identification of the Person in question should they be incapacitated or worse. Enactment With the official signing of this legislation and voting, this law will hereby be passed and take into effect on 11,730, Rubinam 10. George Sertovok Ion Markus Dolminic Westin Allison Bood Opiohum Chase Brooke Aviat This Legislation was passed with 250-49-1 in the House of the People and 87-10-3 in the House of the Senate. Amendments TYPE HERE Standard Issue W.E.P. IMAGESCategory:Vodkaslavia Category:Law